Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module, and more particularly to a camera module with multiple lens units.
Description of the Related Art
Using conventional 3D photography techniques, images are captured through two lenses with a certain pitch, parallelism, and the same rotation/tilt angle (i.e., the same optical axis direction). Moreover, the recorded images are displayed to a user's right and left eyes via a special display device (such as 3D glasses).
Generally, as the pitch between the two lenses increases, images obtained by the two lenses are apparently different, which causes an increase in processing time for a processing system to process the image information, and the processed images are barely satisfactory. On the contrary, as the pitch between the two lenses decreases, images obtained by the two lenses are similar. Thus, the time required for processing the images is reduced. In addition, clear and sharp images can be obtained. However, for a camera module with dual lenses, if the pitch between the two lenses is less than a particular value, the two lenses may not operate normally (e.g., a failure of the OIS function) due to magnetic force interference. Therefore, how to set the ideal pitch between the two lenses without causing a failure of a predetermined operation is desired by manufacturers.